Winter Song
by suckerforromance234
Summary: Rin is a normal high school girl.. well as normal as she wants you to believe. One day her class goes on a skiing field trip and she gets separated from her group in a middle of a raging snow storm. She discovers an abandoned cabin and a strange man too.


Winter Song

A Inuyasha one shot

Pairing: Rin/ Sesshomaru

POV: Rin

Summary: Rin is a normal high school girl.. well as normal as she wants you to believe. One day her class goes on a skiing field trip and she gets separated from her group in a middle of a raging snow storm. She discovers an abandoned cabin and a strange mysterious man as well. Who is he? Can he help Rin overcome her fears and maybe help her along with love? Can she melt his frozen heart? Only time will tell.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha. I own the plot that's it.

A/N: A cute idea I had one day looking at a snow storm. I love Rin and Sesshomaru stories I hope you guys like this as well. Review please?

I sighed looking out the big bay window of Mr. Smith's English class. I was bored, probably because I had finished my work ahead of the class. Again. Yes I will admit it I was a book worm, a nerd, a geek. Whatever you wanted to call it that was me to a 'T'. So I was smart was that really a crime? I mean at least I had a brain unlike those blonde haired, big breasted bimbos walking amok in my school. I swear I saw one looking at the push sign for the door and instead of reading the sign like a smart human being, she was pulling the door with all her might. I think she even was breaking a sweat.

Nope Rin Sato was intelligent and proud of it! So what if I didn't have a boyfriend? I mean it wasn't like I was hideous or anything. No if anything I would say I was cute and baby faced. I grimaced at that. I was no one's baby. Though I did give off that vibe. What with my big brown eyes that seemed to large for my face and shoulder length raven black hair that rippled in the wind whenever it blew. I had flawless creamy skin and a small yet curvy figure. Yep I was every doll collectors dream. That's what I looked like a porcelain doll, gross.

But apparently I was how my best friend Kagome put it 'simply adorable' and I shouldn't have to worry about my grades cause I could get by with my looks. Yeah no thanks, I didn't need any one helping me. Especially the idiots that seemed to fall at my feet whenever I even so much as glanced their way. Why couldn't I just be me without everyone giving me grief about it? Besides I liked learning. Wow listen to me I really need counseling or something I mean what girl actually likes to learn?

Apparently me. I sighed and turned my eyes away from the window towards the clock on the wall. Ugh, 20 more minutes to go. I still needed something to do. I bent down and grabbed my black tote bag and rifled through it looking for something I could read. I groaned when I remembered I left my copy of Edgar Allen Poe poems on my night stand. I smiled, I loved the deeply disturbed poet. He was literally in my opinion a genius. He often inspired me to write about my sad excuse of a life in poetry. Yep I was deep alright.. Reading, learning and a closet poet. Where would the excitement end? All right so I am also slightly sarcastic too, but who isn't?

I heard a loud noise from behind me. My head turned to the noise and I snorted out a laugh. Kagome had her eyes crossed and was making a gagging motion to Mr. Smith. I breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Before we could so much as set on foot out the door Mr. Smith cleared his throat.

"Wait just a minute class! I have an exciting announcement to make. " He said with a twinkle in his eye. I groaned great what was it this time? Another ten page essay? Or perhaps he wanted to recruit students to perform in one of his many sadly written plays.

"We are going to be taking an field trip to a ski resort. Be prepared for snowy fun and maybe you can even take back a few souvenirs! After all this is your yearly class trip!" He announced proudly. I raised an eyebrow at him. I wasn't going to lie I loved skiing probably even more than reading and that was saying something for me at least.

I then heard a loud squeal next to me. I looked over to see an overly excited Kagome hopping up and down tugging on Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha was her long time boyfriend of 5 years and my overly protective adopted big brother I never wanted but loved anyway. I laughed to myself, even if Kagome and Inuyasha broke up (chances of that were as high as hell freezing over) I was sure he would still be there for me. After all he would have to deal with me if he broke up with my best friend/ adopted sister. I smirked imaging him dealing with my wrath and Kagome's, though Kagome mad is something I would very much like to avoid as much as possible. In other words Scary as Hell!

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked over to see a smirking Inuyasha and bubbling Kagome. I rolled my eyes at their antics; I mean really how childish can you get?

"So Rin are you excited about the class trip? You are going right?" Kagome asked me. She gave a pointed look that said I really had no choice in the matter. I rolled my eyes and I looked at her beauty. Yes, you heard right _beauty _Kagome was needless to say drop dead gorgeous. What with her flowing midnight black hair that went down to her back and seemed to go on forever. Her soulful deep ebony eyes that you could get lost in. Her flawless porcelain skin that had the touch of silk, I would know I hug her enough. Not to mention her endless heart that never seemed to stop loving and seemed to have no end. I envied her and wished to be that beautiful inside and out someday. I snorted yeah right, I wasn't beautiful who was I kidding? I was lucky enough to even end up as Kagome's friend much less her best friend. I don't blame Inuyasha for snatching her up as soon as possible.

I smirked man Kagome had sure lucked out with Inuyasha. He had long silver hair that reached all the way down his back. I swore that the moon's light was trapped in his locks. He would have to teach me to do that someday. He also had the strangest eyes I had ever seen, they were molten gold with silver flecks in them. So it was like the sun was shining in his eyes but the moon reflected back as well. They were beautiful needless to say. And his personality well that I could do without. He was by far the rudest, most obnoxious and demanding person I had ever met and this is coming from me! Though I have to admit he has his good points as well, he is kind and protective of his friends and family. He stands up for himself and others when its needed and he never lets anything get in his way. If Kagome wasn't already going out with him I would be pursuing his fine behind.

Though I don't think it would have done much good. What with Kagome's beauty and my plainness there was no competition. He loved her so much it just about broke my heart. What I would give for someone to look at me the way he looks at her. As if she was his whole world and nothing else would matter if it all went bad right then and there. Just as long as he was with her it would be alright. If she knew how much she meant to him I swear she wouldn't believe it. Kagome didn't see herself clearly. I smiled I loved them both so much. I would die for them in a heart beat and I would be proud of it too. Sometimes I am scared that they going to realize that I am not worth it and leave me. There would be nothing I could do to stop them, who was I to stand between their happiness? I didn't deserve them. I realized then I hadn't given Kagome an answer yet. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course I am going. You know how much I love to ski, besides would I miss an opportunity to watch you trip and fall down the slopes?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Kagome's face turned beat red at that and Inuyasha burst out laughing. Kagome was not the most graceful of people, if you know what I mean.

"I am not clumsy the world is just tilted a bit. Its you weirdoes that can't feel anything." Kagome said with a huff red still tinting her cheeks. Yeah that's what she wants us to believe. Kagome was a klutz with a capital K.

"Right you keep telling yourself that dear." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome growled at him and jabbed him with her elbow. He grunted with pain and I laughed at them. Kagome stalked off muttering something about 'stupid, idiotic so called friends.'

"Still not used to her anger outbursts Inuyasha?" I asked smiling at him. He rolled his golden eyes and drew his hand threw his silver hair.

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to. Who knew someone that beautiful could be so scary?" He asked with a shudder. I laughed at him and patted his shoulder. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair then. This was routine for us and I loved it.

"Well, I had better get home and pack for this trip. How long did he say we are going to be gone for?" I asked Inuyasha. He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"I think Smith said something about an over night thing and that's it. Other than that just pack snow stuff. Be sure to pack you phone as well, you never know what could go wrong." Inuyasha warned. I rolled my brown eyes skyward. Always the worrywart this one. I smiled but that's why I loved him.

"Yes, Mom I will be sure to pack accordingly. Don't worry I can take care of myself. Besides its not like anything is going to happen." I said teasingly. He grunted and playfully shoved my arm causing me to become unbalanced for a moment before I caught myself. I glared at him but otherwise ignored his behavior. I would get him back on the slopes.

"Yeah ok Rin, see you tomorrow okay? Be sure to beat some sense into that no good father of your's okay?" Inuyasha asked while walking out the door. I smiled sadly at him and his retreating form. My father was needless to say a loser, no good gold digger. Whatever you wanted to call it he was scum and I was grateful I was adopted. That means I wasn't related to his sorry ass. He always came home drunk and broke from gambling the night away. We were this close to losing our house. Ever since my adopted Mother died he went ten feet under. It was like he didn't care anymore. About anything or anyone including me. Well that was fine with me I was going to get out of here as soon as I graduate high school and go to college.

My mother died 5 years back from a car wreck just outside our home. Maybe that's why Dad didn't want to move or do anything that would take him away from her. I don't blame him for grieving my mother was the most amazing woman on the planet. I had been convinced that nothing could bring her down. I guess I was wrong when she was coming home from the market and didn't see that drunk truck driver speeding out of control straight for her. Ever since then it has just been me, myself and I along with dear old spaced out Dad. It was like he wasn't even here so I was quite literally alone. Since I had no other siblings ( which I am very grateful for since I don't have to worry about them) it still gets lonely though being the one to take care of everything when sometimes all you want to do is curl into a ball and disappear into nothing. I was so grateful for Inuyasha and Kagome, without them I don't even want to think about what could have become of me.

But that was a story for another day. Right now I had to find a way to pack all of my things without dad noticing. Would he even notice? I had no idea but I was dreading tonight. I hated to admit it but I was terrified I would lose my Dad. He was so far gone someday I think he is close to suicide. I don't want to be alone. That's what would happen if he left I would be alone and I would have to take care of myself. What with no job and the only really thing going for me was school. I had to graduate no matter what. Maybe that's why I studied so hard. I don't know. All I know is that 'Plain Jane Rin' as everyone so fondly liked to call me, was not going to let her depressed Father kill himself and have no way to support herself. No I was stronger than that. Or at least that's what I had been trying to convince myself of anyway.

I sighed as I walked out of my high school and on the way home. Since I had no job or money to my name I was forced to walk home everyday despite the weather. I didn't really mind since I loved the exercise and it gave me time to think about the finer things in life. I am sure no one really took the time to think about those things but for some reason I did. Like why is the sky blue? What's it really like on the moon? Yes my mind was a scary place and I wouldn't invite anyone in there if I could.

Walking faster now to get closer to my home or what was left of it. No one has ever set foot in my house but me and my father. Not even Kagome or Inuyasha have seen it. I always made some excuse as to why they couldn't come over. They for some reason never questioned it or pressed me for it and for that I was grateful.

As I entered my small yet somewhat cozy home. It had long since been called cozy to me ever since the death of my mother and the spiraling depression of my father. I walked into the foyer of my home and stepped into the kitchen looking for any signs of life. I grimaced when I saw my father sleeping with his head down, mouth open forming a little pool of drool surrounded with bottles of booze. Yes that was a lovely picture to come home to. Gagging silently to my self I grabbed a garbage bag from below the sink and gathered all the booze bottles around him. Then I washed down the floors with lemon cleaner and roused my father.

"Wake up, you lazy drunk. I have a school trip in the morning and I need to get my rest." I grouched to him. He slowly opened on glazed over green eye and promptly went back to sleep obviously not concerned about my sleeping arrangements. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bucket from the sink and filled it with ice cold water. Smirking to myself I threw it over his head without a second thought. He woke with a start and a very colorful string of profanities left his lips at the same time.

"What the hell Rin! Is that anyway to treat your father?" He moaned rubbing his sore head. I smiled sweetly at him trying to mask my innocence that was clearly not there.

"You're no father of mine. I had to practically raise myself because you have your head so far up your ass you can't even see your own daughter!" I shrieked probably a little to loudly. I blushed for having let myself revel how I felt. I growled low in my throat and soundly turned away from my bum of a father and went straight to my room to prepare for the ski trip tomorrow. I wasn't kidding when I said I needed my rest.

Hopefully this ski trip will be a good thing for me, take my mind off things for awhile. Not to mention get me away from my father.

(Next Day)

I opened my eyes to the harsh rays of sun streaming through my window. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head hoping to keep out the bright sunlight. My alarm then started it's shrilling shriek causing it to ring in my ears and preventing my sleep further. Was the world out to get me today or what? I then remembered the trip and jumped out of my bed looking towards my alarm clock to see the red digital numbers reading 8:00 A.M. Crap! I was late and I was going to catch hell about it from Kagome if I took another minute.

Throwing on a quick change of clothes without looking at them I flew out the door past my passed out drunken father. Like he would care where I was or what I was doing. Whatever I didn't need him. Or at least that what was what I kept telling myself.

Running up to the school building I saw Kagome and Inuyasha already climbing aboard the bus that would take us to the ski resort. Panicking I called out to them to wait for me.

"Wait! Hold up!" I cried out. Hearing my cry Inuyasha turned his head towards me and his golden eyes widened. He quickly held out his hand in the universal sign for stop to the bus driver. I breathed a sigh of relief and sped my pace faster till I reached the bus. Panting I thanked Inuyasha.

"T-thanks Inuyasha.. I had a late start." I panted through my teeth. He snorted and shook his head at me.

"Really, Rin you would forget your own head if it wasn't attached." He teased me. I huffed and turned my nose up at him. I was not scattered brained.

"I would not! You can be so mean sometimes Inuyasha. I was late because my alarm didn't go off and I had to deal with personal problems at home." I trailed off. My eyes widened at my slip of tongue. Hopefully he wouldn't catch it. He rose his perfectly silver eyebrows at me in question. I groaned of course he would notice; I wasn't that lucky.

"What happened Rin?" He asked in a demanding tone. I flinched at his intensity and narrowed glare. I was not going to be intimidated by him. He would not find out how weak I was. I pushed passed him without looking at him, showing him I was not going to talk so easily. Still not looking at him I took my usual spot on the opposite side of the bus across from Kagome and Inuyasha. I would usually sit with Kagome but Inuyasha tended to be quite possessive when it came to her so to avoid an argument and very loud whining coming from the hanyou I just sat across from them.

I could feel his eyes boring into my head like heat seeking missiles. I huffed annoyed he wasn't going to drop it. I turned my eyes towards Kagome over the top of Inuyasha's head for help. She just gave me a sheepish smile and shrugged. Great some help she was. He smirked seeing Kagome wasn't going to do anything about my situation. He mouthed the words 'I'm waiting' to me and I glared daggers at him. I sighed in resignation, he wasn't going to drop it unless I came up with a believable story to tell him. Thankfully I had some skills in 'storytelling' as situations like this came up quite often with my friends.

Before turning to him I schooled my features into an innocent look I had practiced in the mirror quite often. I had to fool them all if I wanted to be treated normal. Satisfied that my poker face was in place I turned towards him and nearly dropped my act. His face was contorted into nervousness and concern for me. He wanted to honestly know if I was ok. I felt bad for lying but I couldn't drag him down with me he didn't need to carry my burdens for me.

I smiled falsely hoping he would buy my act.

"I am fine Inuyasha really. I just had a late start this morning and my Dad didn't want me going on the trip because he would be stuck doing the laundry while I was away. We got into an argument about it but he finally allowed me to go if I promised to make him dinner for a week." I lied between my teeth. He looked at me closely trying to find any deceit.

I smiled brightly at him in reassurance. He wouldn't find anything I mean honestly what girl practiced lying to her friends? I was going crazy I was sure of it. He huffed not happy with my answer but allowed it anyway. I sighed in relief. Kagome seemed to have caught it and gave me a strange look but otherwise said nothing.

"Fine, whatever. But I still don't completely buy it Rin. I will figure you out one of these days." Inuyasha promised. I smiled at him my mask still in place.

"When you do let me in on the secret to ok? It's a mystery to me too." I said smirking at his dumbfounded expression. Kagome then broke into a fit of giggles drawing his attention away from me to her. I smiled at his sudden loss of interest from me to her. I meant nothing to him compared to her.

After that I lapsed into a stubborn silence the rest of the ride. Refusing to speak more on my issue and at the same time hoping Kagome wouldn't confront me on it. I snorted at that ridiculous thought. Kagome had annoying way of making you want to spill your guts with a signal glance and I should know I've seen it happen to Inuyasha plenty of times. She always found out what she wanted to find out. Yep, I was so totally freaking screwed. I glared at the frost covered window from the chilly December air. The perfect weather for skiing and spilling your heart.

The bus then pulled to a stop outside of the resort. I got up quickly and made my way to the front hoping to avoid Kagome as much as possible. I made it out with my bag in tow just as Mr. Smith cleared his throat to make an announcement. Perfect timing seeing Kagome coming to stand next to me.

"Class I expect you to be on your best behavior while skiing here. As I will expect you to treat you instructor with the up most respect as well." He said gesturing to a petite woman with large brown eyes and ebony red streaked hair. He smiled at her to introduce herself.

She smiled brightly at us and introduced herself as Claire. I smiled the woman will keep my friends busy enough with her bubbly yet demanding attitude. They would forget about the incident in the bus soon enough.

"Alright, we are going to have so much fun! Now I want you all to line up in two single file lines facing each other." Claire instructed us. We split in half facing each other waiting for further instruction. I faced Kagome and Inuyasha faced a girl from our class by the name of Lily. She was in our history class and hardly ever spoke. Along with the other students my other friend's Miroku and Sango faced each other as well. But aside from them I hardly knew the rest of my class.

Claire smiled brightly at our attentiveness.

"Now the person you are facing will be your skiing buddy for the rest of the trip and your time here. You will not under any circumstances leave your partner unattended. You must stay together for safety it is just a rule here at Blue Rock." Claire explained about the ski resort's other rules and safety procedures. I groaned this was going to be a long field trip.

Kagome smiled brightly at me in happiness and I tried to return the smile. Though it probably came out as a grimace.

"So Rin what were you talking about with Inuyasha?" She asked me innocently. I turned to look at her and immediately regretted it. Her eyes were clouded with concern and fear for me. I felt my resolve to not tell her anything begin to crumble. What had this girl done to me?

I sighed. "I kind of told him I had a fight with my Dad but I didn't tell him exactly what we were fighting about." I murmured. She frowned at this.

"You lied to him? Then why tell me the truth?" She wondered out loud. I smiled at her.

"Good question. I have no idea honestly. It's like you break down all my barriers and leave me no choice but to tell you the truth. You should be proud Kagome you make me want to tell the truth." I said looking at her in awe. She gave me a strange look.

"Oh, Rin, no one can make you want to tell the truth but you. I haven't done anything to you. You may feel more comfortable in telling me the truth and I am grateful for that, but I didn't make you do anything. What reason would you have for lying anyway?" She questioned.

I stared dumbfounded at her. But she wasn't finished yet. "You know you can tell me and Inuyasha anything right Rin?" She asked me. I sighed and nodded.

"That's just it ,Kagome, I don't want to burden you with my problems. It's not your load to carry. I can take care of myself I have to." I said smiling at her warily. Then I frowned when tears pricked her eyes. She blinked them back and gave me a brave smile.

"You don't have to take on the world alone Rin. We are here however long you want us." She whispered then turning she went to find Inuyasha. I frowned at her words. What did she mean? However long I wanted them? I was lucky that they wanted to even be with me. I was so confused it was like my world was spinning.

After the little episode with Kagome I tried to have fun by skiing down the slightly more experienced skiers slopes. Kagome stuck to the bunny slopes but we always stayed close to make sure the other was safe. Inuyasha and the others ranged in skill and occasionally I would bump into them but not for a mere few minutes.

Deciding I would be alright to explore what lay beyond the resort. I took a more scenic route confident I would be alright being a experienced skier I would be fine. Weaving in and out of trees and rocks on the snowy white powder was like cleansing me of all my worries. I could forget here, be myself here and to simply be. I reveled in the wind rushing through my long black locks and chilling my pale cheeks. The wind pulled at my thin but warm ski suit that clung to my body perfectly. I needed this to collect myself and decide who I was and who I wanted to be.

But all it left me with was more questions. I didn't even really know myself that well seeing as I always had to lie to protect myself. I would change this I vowed. I needed to be more open and caring to others. Perhaps I could make a new friend on this ski adventure.

The wind suddenly shifted causing the snow to fall harder around me. I frowned looking towards the sky. It was a dark murky grey signaling a snow storm on its way. I looked for the fastest way back to the others. I began to panic when I realized that I was so far from where I had first started I had no idea where I was. I was lost and the snow began to pick up pace. Blowing more fiercely now I began to feel the cold through my suit. My teeth were chattering and I could feel my cheeks turning blue.

I needed to find shelter and fast before I froze to death out here. My eyes swept the surroundings for any sign of human life. When I found none I began searching for somewhere to lay low for the night to wait out the storm. Looking closer now at where I was I had no where to go but to hide under some bushes. I was trapped.

Walking faster in panic and to keep warm I broke branches snapping them off as I went. Very nearly tripping myself I couldn't stop now without freezing to death. Having left my skis back where I came from to make my journey easier I had hoped that someone would find them and come looking for me.

Shivering I stumbled upon a small clearing almost hidden from view due to the small grove trees that completely surrounded it from all sides. If you weren't looking you would walk right past it without realizing it was even there. Luck must have been on my side that day. What lay in the clearing was the key to my survival.

There smack dab in the middle of the meadow was a small stone cottage. It had cobble surrounding its walls with brown tiled roof and wooden door. Two small windows adorned the front of the house and two more were built into the roof. Aside of the windows were wooden shutters giving it a serene feel to it. It was in every sense of the word perfect to wait out in a storm in.

Without even considering the fact I may be intruding upon whoever lived there I pushed open the door to the small cottage. Thanking my lucky stars that no one was home I shut the door with trembling hands and flipped the lights on. Instantly a small fire lit the small hearth at the side of the room. Deciding it must be electronic I went over to it immediately seeking its warmth. Now no longer freezing, I could take in the surroundings of the cabin.

I was currently sitting on a small throw rug made of what looked to be fake fur of some kind. Around me sat a chair with wooden legs and arms with the same fur like material as the seat cover. The fire place was made of the same cobble stone as the outside of the cottage. The wooden floors were swept to perfection and the only picture sat high above the fire place mantle of a strange beautiful man with hair like star light. Almost identical to Inuyasha's hair the only difference being the strange blue highlights that were hidden in his locks. His cold golden eyes stared back at me almost daring me to move closer. I was afraid if I did I would either freeze or burn under his intense gaze. I couldn't decide which since his eyes sent ice and fire shooting through my veins at the same time.

He was so beautiful and unnatural looking it almost looked as if someone painted the picture. But looking closer I could not find any brush strokes so it had to be a photograph. Even stranger then his hair and eyes were the odd purple streaks that ran across his cheeks almost like a tattoo. But from some reason to me it seemed as if they were real like he was born with them. He had an powerful air about him that was so freighting to look at that I had to keep my gaze above his head.

To make sure that the picture was real and not my imagination I raised my hand to stroke his cheek. Just as my fingers were about to touch the picture the front door to the cottage slammed open startling me so much that I fell out of shock. Standing in the door way looking almost as unreal but just as beautiful stood the very man from the picture above the fire place. The snow swirled around him ruffling his snow white hair in the process. His golden eyes were flashing with anger and red which only heightened his celestial beauty. I sat stock still as he calmly shut the door and made his way to me. He stood at least a good few feet above me. If I had to guess I would say he was at least 6 feet tall or taller making me look like a doll in comparison. I only stood at a measly 5 feet and that was if I wore heels.

He towered over me as I gawked up at him from my position on the floor. Glaring at me with the fires of Hades he spoke with the same ice that burned in his eyes.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" He said with a slight growl. I shivered unconsciously at his voice. I was still in shock and was unable to speak. This seemed to anger him so much that he grabbed my arm roughly pulling me to my feet. I just stared blankly back at him. He growled again showing the biggest canine teeth I had ever seen. For some odd reason I wasn't afraid. He asked me the question again.

"Who-are- you?" He punctuated each word as if questioning my intelligence. I quivered in his grasp from his close proximity. I was only able to say one word.

"Rin." I gasped out before passing out from exhaustion. The last thing I saw was a flash of silver and strong arms breaking my fall. Then the darkness took me.

(Next Day)

When I came to the first thing I felt was extremely warm and oddly safe. I slowly opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. My eyes went down to see that I was covered with a small throw blanket pulled up to my chin. Then I realized I was laying on a small sofa that was next to the chair with the strange fur. I came to the conclusion that the strange man must have placed me on the couch with the blanket. This confused me. Why would he take care of a stranger? Much less one that seemed to have broken into his cottage. He seemed so angry to that I was there. So then why not toss me out when he could? I didn't know. Maybe he was just a nice guy but was pissed that someone was able to break into his house? Something told me that I was a fool for hoping that. Pushing myself onto my elbows I was able to get a better feel for where I was since last night I seemed to have passed out from exhaustion. The room was well built held up by four wooden beams the ceiling seemed to sweep up higher and higher till I couldn't see it anymore. And all around the ceiling were elaborate designs of moons and strange symbols I couldn't place. Maybe he was in an cult? I really doubted it but you never know. The whole house seemed to have and celestial feel to it but at the same time with a forest edge. He had a collection of guns at one side of the house. Maybe he was a hunter? Or a serial killer the dark part of my brain whispered to me. I quickly told it to shut up before I could think any further.

Hearing a strange noise to my right I quickly turned my head to see what it was. I almost passed out again. There sitting in the fur lined chair sat the very same ice man from the night before. He sat there watching me as if deciding what to do with me or maybe he was wondering which way would be best to throw me out on my ass. He still looked livid though and I could understand why I mean I broke into his house for god sake! I gave him shy smile hoping it would make up for last night. He only rose his eyebrow at this obviously not impressed.

"Why did you break into this one's house?" He questioned me. I looked at him almost practically staring at him fearing he would disappear if I looked away.

"I- I was lost. Sorry I will leave now." I said blushing bright red. He looked highly amused for some reason. I looked at him in question.

"If you wish to leave I will not stop you. But I would not think one as frail as you would want to trek back to where ever you came from in 20 feet of snow and building." He said. I gaped at him when he said that.

"What?" I asked stupidly. He smirked. Getting up from the chair he drew back the curtain to one of the windows revealing that it was still snowing pretty hard and I would not be leaving anytime soon unless he kicked me out.

"Oh sorry about that. I didn't think anyone would be living out here. Thank you for taking care of me last night. I will pay you for your trouble." I said a light blush dusting my cheeks. He snorted at this.

"Do not insult this one with your money. I have no need for such things do not trouble yourself." He said looking insulted for a moment but it was quickly replaced with his hard mask. I smiled at him. Maybe there was a nice guy under that icy exterior.

"What's your name?" I asked shyly. He looked at me oddly for a moment but he shook his head to clear it away.

"This one's name is Sesshomaru." He said roughly. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru, I am Rin." I said quietly. For a moment I think he smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Rin," He said back formally. After the introductions things between us got really awkward. He seemed out of practice with human interaction and didn't seem like one to talk. After awhile I grew really bored so I decided to try and talk to him.

"So, Sesshomaru, why are you out in the woods all alone? What's your story?" I asked shyly. He looked at me with guarded eyes.

"I think the real question, Rin, is why are you out in the woods all alone during a snow storm, breaking into my house." Sesshomaru said. I gaped at him. He turned the conversation away from him onto me! The very same thing I have perfected for years. He was in every sense of the word just like me. Scared, alone and totally evasive! I found this extremely funny for some reason. So much so that I burst out laughing.

He looked at me strangely for real this time. Like I have suddenly grown two heads or something.

"Something this one says amuses you Rin?" He asked. I smirked trying to maintain my giggles.

"Yes! You are just like me! Oh my gosh who would have thought I would have twin in the world?" I laughed. He looked really confused now. I smiled at him in sympathy it wasn't his fault he didn't get my twisted humor.

"How is this Sesshomaru like you? I am nothing like you believe me." He said with an odd sense of wisdom. I nodded.

"Oh I know. I for one don't have a huge stick shoved up my ass. But we are alike Sessh." I said blushing at the use of a nickname. He stared at me with interest now. Like I was the most fascinating creature he ever saw.

"Do explain." He said. I smiled widely nodding my head.

"You are alone and scared. So am I. You make snide remarks to take the attention away from you onto someone else. I do the same thing. You are in pain, and though I don't know why I can see it. And guess what Sesshomaru? So am I." He gaped at me this time.

But I wasn't even done yet.

"So I think the real question Sesshomaru is what are you running from?" I asked. I expected him to scoff and turn his head and run again. Just like I would but he surprised me. He faced me, he didn't run.

"How can you see what others cannot?" He asked quietly. I smiled sadly at him.

"I'm invisible to Sesshomaru. You're not the only one you know." I said. He nodded like he knew what I meant.

"What happened to you Rin?" He asked me. I sighed perhaps this is what I needed to tell someone finally tell someone why I am like I am. To let someone in without conditions or reasons. To trust not just him but myself too.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted. He smirked.

"Now who's running Rin?" He remarked. I flushed he was right.

"Oh alright since you asked so nicely, but then I want some answers as well." I said looking at his facial features trying to make out what he was feeling. He nodded with a tight lined frown on his face.

I sighed. "It started after the accident…" I began.

_(Flash back)_

_It was the eve of young Rin's 7 birthday and the little girl was eagerly awaiting the return of her mother. The promise of a birthday cake on the horizon the young girl could barely contain her excitement. The girl bounced into the foyer in search of her father. _

"_Daddy! When will Mommy be home?" she exclaimed happily pulling on her father's arm. He smiled warmly at her. Chuckling a bit he ruffled her hair. _

"_Soon, little gem soon." He said using her child hood nickname. She smiled widely showing off a gap toothed smile. _

"_I can't wait! Will there be birthday cake Daddy?" She asked with a gleam in her eye. He laughed at her excitement. _

"_What kind of birthday party would it be without birthday cake?" He asked her. She giggled at his exaggerated question._

"_A very sad one Daddy," She replied with a serious expression on her face. He laughed at her expression. She then bounced over to the window anticipating the return of her mother and cake. He brown eyes then saw a sight she would never forget for as long as she lived. _

_A pair of headlights came barreling down the small paved drive way of her small neighborhood. The headlights belonging to a huge truck came careening out of control down the street and in it's path was her mother walking up the drive way without even the littlest idea of the danger she was in. _

_With a high pitched wail little Rin cried out to her mother in fear. _

"_Mommy!" she shrieked. Her father stood stock still at her cry and came rushing over to the window just in time to see the body of his wife being jerked by the truck. _

"_Emma!" He roared in fear. But it was to late the truck was stuck in the fence and his wife's body was laying in a heap of blood only moments before the front door of the house. Without a second thought Rin tore out of the house right for her mother. Her father ran out after her. _

"_Mommy!" She cried running full speed for her mother's body. Her father only a few paces behind her chased after her. _

"_Rin!" He cried out. The sight of his wife and little girl laying there in the street broke something in him that night. Without a second thought he tore his weeping daughter away from her mother's body and told her the words she would never forget as long as she lived. _

"_She can't hear you anymore, Rin, she is gone. Now stop your crying and call for help we need to clean this mess up," He said coldly to her. Still confused Rin did as her father told her to hoping he would turn back into the father she knew and loved. But her hopes died that night along with her mother. That night Rin became an orphan all over again. The night her mother died so did her father. _

_Over the next few years Rin's Father became distance shutting everyone including his own daughter out. Consumed by his depression Rin was forced to grow up alone. _

_(End Flashback)_

"So that pretty much sums up my life. Other than the ski trip your up to par. But you know what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" I asked with a wry chuckle. He stared at me in awe.

"Or in my case damn near impossible to trust. So what about you Sesshomaru? What's your story?" I asked desperate to take the lime light off me. He just looked at me not saying anything just merely looking. I averted my eyes in embarrassment. Maybe I was wrong to trust him. But I wouldn't lie if asked if it made me feel better. It was as if the weight of the world was off my shoulders. I felt free.

Clearing his throat he gained my attention once again. He looked at me strangely for a moment but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Before I begin my tale I need to say something's before hand." He stated bluntly. I nodded my head. He could tell me whatever the hell he wanted and I wouldn't have cared I felt incredible and it was thanks to him. The very least I could do was listen in return.

"I have never been good with words but I say what I need to when I want to. I have been alone for so long now I have almost forgotten how to converse with a normal human being. So forgive me if I come off a bit blunt or rude or abrasive, it simply is the lack of human interaction." He explained to me.

I smiled at him in understanding.

"I actually find your attitude quite refreshing but I understand." I explained to him. He nodded his head no emotion on his face at all.

"I only just met you yet I feel as if I had known you for years. You shocked me when I found you in my house shivering with cold and looking so very alone. You stunned me further when you trusted me enough to tell me your tale without withholding nothing from me a complete stranger. Yet I feel as if I know you, I want to protect you. Yet I have no idea who you are. You don't know me and yet I feel as if you should. I was alone and cold happy in my ways till I found you everything made sense. But now I don't know what makes sense anymore. Tell me Rin, why do I feel for you?"

He finished his speech staring into my eyes with such fierce intensity I felt the need to look away but I dare not for fear of waking from this dream. I shook my head as if unable to believe this was happing to me.

"I don't know Sesshomaru I just don't know. Why are you so different? Why can I trust you but no one else? Even my best friends don't know the true me. What makes you different ice man?" I questioned him. He smirked at my nickname for him.

"Perhaps we are one in the same little, Rin, perhaps we only need someone to be there for us. To listen to our sorrow." He whispered. I nodded that made sense. I mean everyone needed someone to understand them completely and totally right? Maybe that's what we are to each other.

"What happened to you Sesshomaru?" I asked quietly. He was there for me I was not going to run from him. He frowned in thought but pressed on anyway.

"It is a long unpleasant tale little one." He said. I nodded for him to go on. Raising his eyes to meet mine he seemed to search for something in them. Seemingly he found it so he nodded his head.

"It was after the accusation 10 years ago…" He trailed off.

_(Flash back)_

_Sesshomaru glared blandly at his so called father. Though he was adopted he treated his Father the same way any other son would. But today Sesshomaru felt as if he had betrayed him in the worse way possible. _

"_How dare you accuse me of such hideous lies!" Sesshomaru seethed. His father only glared back. _

"_And, how could I not? What with the rumors flying about you these days I honestly don't know who you are anymore!" He roared back at him. Sesshomaru glared daggers at his father. _

"_I am your son you should have enough sense to trust my word over others before anything else!" Sesshomaru bitterly retorted. _

"_Yes, and I would have if all the signs were not pointing to you!" His Father yelled back. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at that. _

"_I will repeat it again father. I did not kill her." He bit out angrily. His father snorted at that. _

"_Tell that to the Violet who lays dead in your car with your gun and a bullet through her head? Not to mention she was your girl friend!" His father hissed at him. Sesshomaru glared harder at him. _

"_Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was being set up or possibly she did it to herself?" Sesshomaru asked him. His father growled low in his chest at that. _

"_Don't you dare go pinning this on her! She was in no way depressed so she couldn't have done it! All the signs are pointing to you, your girlfriend, your car, your gun! I could find no evidence that someone else did this to her. How do you explain that?" He asked. _

"_I cant explain it. All I know is that I did not do it. End of story I would not ever kill the girl I loved. How dare you even suggest such things to me?" He asked him pain in his voice. His father's eyes softened somewhat. _

"_Wish it wasn't true son but I have no other proof. I care for you I do. So I am telling you this out of love so listen closely." Out near the Blue Rock ski resort where no one ever goes for fear of wolves and other dangers is a small cottage in a small clearing. Go to it and wait out this mess, hide so they cant find you." He told his son. _

"_Why are you telling me this? I am no coward." Sesshomaru bit out. His father smiled sadly. _

"_You have to go or face them. It is a sure thing that you will be arrested for her murder and quiet possibly executed as well. This is the only way you may survive. Run now before it is to late." His father warned. _

_So that night Sesshomaru did something he never did. He ran. Not out of fear of being caught or killed by the police. Or to preserve his father's love. No he ran to leave them all behind to start anew. To live how he wanted to live. If this meant being alone forever with a crime hanging over his head. If it meant he could be free._

_So be it. _

_(End of Flash Back)_

I stared in shock and awe at this amazing man. He was so much braver than me. He didn't lie or cheat or run from those he loved. No those he cared for turned on him. Betrayed him. I don't blame him for wanting to get away from them. And I was the one complaining? I didn't deserve the right to complain. I didn't have the right to say my life was horrible or unbearable. I didn't have the right to push people away.

All I wanted to do in that moment was to go to him. To tell him it wasn't his fault. He was not a coward or failure or anything else he claimed he was. He was brave and strong and so beautiful. It just about broke my heart.

"Gods, Sesshomaru, I don't know what to say. I am so sorry that happened to you." I said a single tear leaking out. I touched it in amazement. I hadn't cried since my mother died. What had he done to me?

"You have nothing to apologize for Rin. You are not to blame for my situation or yours." He said staring into my eyes. I smiled at that.

"Were quite a pair aren't we? You know it wasn't your fault that she died right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I have for some time. But I chose to live like this away from the world. Its better this way, the world didn't want someone like me walking about it apparently." He said cryptically. I shook my head in amazement. This is what they had done to him. Turned him into a shell of a man. Not believing he was worth something to the world to anyone.

With a start I realized he meant something to me.

"That's not true and you know it. You are worth just as much as I am. I may have been whining before about my life but not anymore. I am done running its time to face the music." I said a determined light in my eyes. He smiled at that.

Looking out the window he spoke so quietly I had to lean into listen.

"Perhaps it is time we write our own Winter song, Rin," He said looking at the snow with interest. I smiled walking over to him I took his hand. He looked down at me in surprise. A warm glow appeared in his eyes as I did so.

Leaning down he tilted his head till his lips were almost in line with mine. Not having patience I quickly leaned up and molded my lips to his forming a sweet kiss. I was surprised by the warmth of his lips. You would have expected cold from one made of ice. Perhaps spring was in the air after all.

Looking back at him with a slight blush on my cheeks I smiled up at him. His face still the picture of shock stared at me with awe. Smirking a bit I teased him.

"You know I still need to get back to the ski resort." I said. His eyes lit up at that.

"Then perhaps we should get going. The music doesn't write itself you know." He hummed pulling me into his side. I smiled up at him happy I wasn't so alone anymore.

"Then lets get started." I replied shyly. He smiled his golden eyes no longer shrouded in ice.

The End

A/N: Yes! Finally finished! So how did you guys like my very first Rin/Sesshomaru fan fic? Was it good? Let me know by giving me lots of reviews! Love always

-Chloe aka suckerforromance234

PS: Chapter 22 of Destined for Him should be out very soon! So keep your eyes peeled and your reviews ready! Thank you for sticking it out with me! J


End file.
